Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with tablet computer, such as a 2-in-1 tablet, or other such mobile computing devices to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are designed to be used in a handheld manner. Typical ways of adapting mobile computing devices for other uses, such as a tablet on a table or other surface, include some way of supporting with the display of the mobile computing device on the surface in order to prop up or orient the display relative thereto in typing and inking modes. Generally, such supporting of the mobile computing device tends to be awkward and inadequate in providing a stable support during the typing and inking modes and may also result in compromising desired form factors, such as size, battery life and the like.